


In Which Dean is a distraction

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you cooking?” Dean asked coming up behind Castiel and taking the wooden spoon out of his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean is a distraction

“What are you cooking?” Dean asked coming up behind Castiel and taking the wooden spoon out of his hands to taste the sauce that Castiel had recently been stirring. 

“Mmm, that’s good.” Dean moaned, his eyes closing as he licked his lips trying to get every drop. 

“That’s very unsanitary, Dean.” Castiel said turning around and plucking the spoon out of Dean’s hand. 

“But it’s delicious.” Dean pointed out placing his hands on the counter trapping Castiel between his arms. 

“You think everything I cook is good.” Dean chuckled softly. 

“You should be thankful I don’t think everything you cook is terrible.” 

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to think any kind of food is terrible.” 

“I would beg to differ.” Castiel just raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond. “What?” 

“Nothing Dean,” Castiel said raising the wooden spoon out of Dean’s grasp as he tried to grab it again. 

“Cas.” Dean growled. 

Castiel was pushed against the counter with Dean as a warm weight holding him there. Dean moved so that he had a leg between Castiel’s. 

“Dean, not here.” Castiel said trying and failing to escape from Dean’s arms, but in all honesty he hadn’t tried very hard. 

“I thought you liked it here?” Dean says as he moves so that he can trail kisses along Castiel’s jaw and neck. 

“I’m cooking Dean.” Castiel tried to wiggle out of Dean’s hold but didn’t do much except tilt his head back just a little letting Dean have better access to his neck. 

“Doesn’t look like it to me.” Dean said, his breath ghosting across Castiel’s collarbone.

“I would be if you’d let me.” 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked raising his head. 

“Positive.” Castiel breathed before Dean closed the space between the two of them and properly kissed Castiel. 

The kiss was hot and wet and neither of them wanted to be the first to break away. It was a battle of dominance, a game of sorts that they always played, who could come out on top. The spoon fell onto the counter as Castiel placed one hand on the back of Dean’s neck to pull him in closer, if that was even possible. Dean responded by shifting his leg causing Castiel to moan into Dean’s mouth. . 

“Dean,” Castiel said as he broke away first breathing heavily. “Food. On the stove- Dean-” Dean had started pressing kissed along Castiel’s jaw and neck. Nipping and licking at spots causing Castiel to squirm and moan. “Dean, really.” 

“What? I’m having fun.” 

“And I’m trying- Dean- to cook.” 

“Fine, just think of that as a little teaser of what’s to come.” Dean said before placing a kiss on Castiel’s lips and palming Castiel through his jeans causing Cas to moan. 

“Dean Winchester, you are going to be the death of me.” Castiel said against Deans lips before kissing him again and pushing him away to see if he could finish dinner quicker.


End file.
